


There's No Need To Lie Anymore

by nevergotwings



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Immortality, Light Angst, Violence, post Who Killed Markiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: Post WKM. Mark is visited by an old friend, who feels the need to force reminders onto him.





	There's No Need To Lie Anymore

He'd escaped. Unscathed. Though, that part wasn't the shock. He'd done a number of things to his body once he'd found out he couldn't die, all in preparation in extracting his revenge on William for what he'd done...

The shocking part was that things were going awry now. And in a manner that felt so suddenly. 

His current home seemed to have everything electronic on the fritz. The television only showed static, his computer glitched out constantly, and music played on his phone through crackles and static in between the tones. Mark didn't understand what it meant, but it didn't give him the best of feelings.

He was trying to make a song play on his phone. He completely dumped the electronic, factory reset it and was giving it a new attempt. It was working so far, which was a pleasant surprise. 

"...The truth hurts..."

Mark froze, looking over at his phone on the desk and narrowed his eyes. That...wasn't a part of the song. The voice was different, garbled, but much deeper than the one he'd been listening. The song went back to normal and he quickly changed it to another song. 

"...But secrets kill..."

The voice came through again. Even though he changed the song. 

In a state of panic, Mark turned his phone off and tossed it across the room, watching it drop onto his bed and still. Maybe it was a ghost of some sort...

He got up, carding fingers through his hair and taking a breath as he moved towards the door. 

"You make it look so easy," a voice smoothly said from behind him. 

Mark swallowed, freezing. He shivered. He knew the voice, knew the tone from anywhere. But he never thought he'd hear it again. So how... He had too many questions, but didn't dare to turn around. He wasn't sure he could face him. 

Finding his confidence, Mark took a breath and asked over his shoulder, "How'd you find me?"

"You sound surprised." A scoff and the voice added, "We know you better than anyone. It was simple."

At this, Mark got curious and turned around, only to be immediately shoved roughly against the wall of the room. The familiar face of Damien was twisted into a silent snarl and it sparked fear in Mark. He'd known him since they were kids and never, ever did he see the other so angry. 

He pushed to get out of the hold , but Damien only shoved his arm harder against Mark's neck. A small gasp for air and the other spoke again. "Where is your remorse! Do not act like you missed the result of your actions, Mark."

A choked sound and Mark looked away. It would be easier to avoid the other this way. Though, the concept back fired when Damien grumbled and shoved him against the wall again, jostling him. 

"Answer me!" he shouted. 

Mark's eyes shifted back to Damien and he said, "I heard. What was I supposed to do, Dame?"

At the old nickname, Damien collided his fist against his cheek and Mark made a pained sound. It confused him. Violence wasn't something Damien did. "Damien--"

"Stop calling me that!" he roared, grasping the front of Mark's shirt and shoving him across the room with a strength that felt uncanny for the mayor. 

He hit the edge of his bed and collapsed, staring up as Damien approached him and looked full of fury. "If you're going to take revenge, just do it," Mark said quietly. It wouldn't be worse than anything he ever did to himself, he was sure. And in short time, he would be alive again anyways. 

"Oh no. Mark..." He clicked his tongue, straightening out his suit's jacket and knelt down. "Death would not be the end for you. And even if it were final, it would never be enough for what you did to all of us. No, we are going to make sure you suffer." A smile slid across Damien's features as he added, "We will be paying you visits from now on. To create a very personal kind of hell for you. Here. There. Wherever you go."

Confused by all this, Mark blinked and suddenly he was gone. Disappeared right out of thin air. He was left with his mouth hanging open and heard Damien's low tone by his ear whisper, "Dark. Damien is no more."


End file.
